1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery charging apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery cooling apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for the cooling of batteries to provide for accurate charging of the batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. In particular, in a radio controlled car racing event, the batteries are subject to heat in their use. Such heat interferes with accurate reading of the total charging of the batteries preventing a full charge from being imparted to such batteries. While various apparatus are utilized in the prior art for the ventilation of electronics such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,783; 4,935,845; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,005 the prior art has not in this organization been addressed to the particular cooling of the battery structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,218 to Blanchard, et al sets forth a cabinet with a built-in cooling system utilizing a battery charger in association with a battery supply that is effectively a portion of an overall electronic cooling organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved battery cooling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the selective mounting of batteries relative to the associated enclosure structure to permit the selective cooling of the batteries and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.